


Matty Healy Does A Lot of Drugs

by Berch



Category: Matty Healy - Fandom, the 1975 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fisting, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berch/pseuds/Berch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matty Healy does a lot of drugs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matty Healy Does A Lot of Drugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first matty healy fanfic plz be nice

Matty Healy does lots of drugs and weed.


End file.
